Une maman ingénieuse
by LisonLedico
Summary: Lorsqu'elle était petite, Luna était une enfant tourmentée. Terrifiée, par des monstres qu'elle seule voyait. La journée, lorsqu'elle rêvait. La nuit, pendant qu'elle dormait. Et, parfois même, alors que les étoiles paraissaient s'abimer, l'obscurité envolée, la rosée à peine déposée, ils étaient là. Encore. Déjà…


Lorsqu'elle était petite, Luna était une enfant tourmentée. Terrifiée, par des monstres qu'elle seule voyait. Qu'elle seule imaginait, en réalité. Ses monstres à elle n'avaient pas de poils noirs hirsutes, ni de dents démesurées. Mais ils étaient là, juste à côté. La journée, lorsqu'elle rêvait. La nuit, pendant qu'elle dormait. Et, parfois même, alors que les étoiles paraissaient s'abimer, l'obscurité envolée, la rosée à peine déposée, ils étaient là. Encore. Déjà…

Toujours, quand ils apparaissaient, elle hurlait, avant de se précipiter dans les bras de Bélinda, sa maman, la seule qui pouvait les combattre, les repousser. Elle courrait se réfugier au creux de cette sorcière futée, qui, la baguette affutée, était toujours prête à la protéger.

Xénophilius Lovegood commençait à s'inquiéter. Sa petite fille, son trésor, sa poupée, ne pouvait passer une journée sans pleurer, à cause de ses horribles bêtes qui s'amusaient à la tracasser.

Lorsqu'il lui demanda de les dessiner, la fillette, appliquée, alla chercher un joli parchemin jauni, un peu doré, un peu vieilli, sur lequel elle entreprit de gribouiller ses démons masqués. Assise sur son tabouret, fière et droite comme un i, elle posa les mains, bien à plat, sur son bureau ordonné. Puis, délicate, attentionnée, elle ouvrit un coffret, un peu usé – souvent utilisé – dont les éclats sur le bois dévoraient, juste un peu, son prénom gravé, « Luna ».

En un sourire frémissant, mais sans débordement, elle contempla avec avidité ses trésors délivrés, ses beaux crayons colorés. Avec une lenteur délibérée, et un certain respect, elle saisit d'abord le crayon rouge. Les prunelles enflammées, mais les yeux un peu plissés, elle réfléchit, très concentrée. La main encore suspendue entre la boîte et le papier, elle sembla soudain contrariée – petit i, si conquérant quelques minutes auparavant, qui commençait à s'affaisser.

Luna secoua la tête, rangea le crayon rouge au fond de la boîte, et se mit en quête d'un crayon vert. Pas un vert trop foncé, impossible à gommer. Ni un trop clair, qui pourrait s'effacer. Elle trancha, et opta pour un crayon si petit, si taillé, qu'elle aurait presque pu l'oublier. Pendant que d'une main, elle maintenait un coin du parchemin – affolée qu'elle était à l'idée de le froisser – de l'autre, elle y esquissa un trait, tremblant, mais reposa son outil précipitamment. Perdue, et l'assurance déchue, elle lança un regard déchirant au papier froid et sans vie, qui paraissait la narguer. Maintenant, le i pliait, sous le poids de son point devenu trop lourd à porter.

Les crayons bleus et jaunes n'eurent pas plus de succès, et le parchemin, presque vierge, se retrouva bien vite éclaboussé par de fines gouttes, petite pluie salée, tombée des joues de l'enfant dont les yeux débordaient. Xénophilius, attendri, mais étonné, s'approcha de sa Luna, et, pour éloigner la tempête qui faisait rage, pour écarter les orages qui envahissaient sa petite bouille toute ronde, lui demanda :

" Ma chérie, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Et, de sa petite voix, elle murmura, penaude,

- C'est que… les méchants qui m'embêtent, ils… Ils n'ont pas de couleurs. Je ne sais pas comment les dessiner.

Face à ce problème imprévu, et pour ne pas commettre de bévue, Xénophilius alla chercher Bélinda, dans la pièce du dessus. Elle, ne serait pas prise au dépourvu.

Il savait, quand il l'avait épousée, quelle sorcière admirable elle était. Une sorcière, que dis-je, une magicienne. Sa magicienne. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, il aurait pu la confondre avec un ange. Quand il avait vu ses grands yeux, couleur de sang, il avait compris : elle serait son ange de la nuit.

Devant le désarroi de son mari, et l'effroi de sa Luna, Bélinda s'agenouilla près du petit bureau et fit apparaître un joli mouchoir cuivré d'un coup de baguette avisé. La fillette, les yeux encore brillants – un peu de son chagrin précédent, un peu de la magie de sa maman – s'en empara, et y confia les derniers sillons mouillés de sa frimousse troublée. Puis, Belinda attrapa un crayon. Pas le rouge, cette couleur avait tendance à l'agacer. Elle choisit le bleu. Empreinte de gaieté. Puis, de sa voix teintée de chaleur, interrogea :

- Et si tu me les décrivais, peut être que moi, j'y arriverai ? Tu veux bien essayer ?

Luna hocha la tête, déjà prête à raconter, pendant que Xénophilius, en retrait, les observait, enivré qu'il était par l'ingéniosité de son amour aux cheveux décolorés.

- Il y en a un – c'est le plus gros – qui est toujours là, quand je ne vous vois pas, ni papa, ni toi. Il se cache dans mon ventre, et… Et… Il murmure des choses horribles.

Rien qu'en évoquant les terreurs dont elle était accoutumée, déjà, son menton tremblait. Bélinda l'écoutait, le regard concentré, l'index et le pouce bien serré autour du crayon, prête à dessiner.

La petite fille reprit, d'un ton désassuré :

- Il dit tout le temps qu'un jour, vous partirez… Que vous me laisserez. Et que je ne vous reverrai plus… plus jamais.

En disant cela, elle ne pleurait pas. Son teint avait pali, rendant sa peau, déjà laiteuse, aussi blanche que l'astre qui brillait dans la nuit vaporeuse. A cet instant précis, plus que jamais, un prénom n'avait été aussi bien porté.

En écoutant les maux mis en mots de leur enfant, Xénophilius et Bélinda eurent le souffle coupé. Pas une fois ils n'avaient imaginé ce que leur bébé subissait. Pourtant, son récit continuait.

- Et… Et il y en a un autre aussi, plus petit. Plus discret. Il est au dessus de moi, il vole… Et quand il me frôle, ça fait comme si une main gigantesque m'écrasait. Il… il le fait exprès, il dit que c'est pour m'habituer. Pour plus tard. Pour quand je serai grande.

Choquée par les monstres que sa fille décrivait, Bélinda n'avait qu'une seule idée. Les supprimer. Les exterminer, les étriper. Les éventrer, même, s'il le fallait. Leur faire payer. Comment de telles horreurs pouvaient-elles affluer dans le cerveau d'une enfant si choyée ? La sorcière était consternée. Concernée. Elle se devait de chasser les terreurs qui empoisonnaient les journées de sa fleur. Elle voulait effacer sa pâleur, lui rendre ses couleurs. Rendre son enfance à son amour sans défense.

Alors, d'un coup de poignet déterminé, presque rageur, elle planta la pointe du crayon dans le papier, laissant de côté son habituelle langueur. Et, sous les yeux étonnés de Luna, dont les lèvres tremblaient encore de peur, Bélinda dessina. Elle dessina, et coloria. Elle traça, entrelaça les lignes et les courbes, sans s'interrompre. Médusée, et bouche bée, Luna suivait les mouvements du crayon qui glissait sur le parchemin. Elle y voyait un train, qui poursuivrait sa destinée, sa course effrénée sur une voie ferrée. Lorsque le crayon entama son dernier trajet, Luna referma la bouche, absorbée par les personnages qui venaient de se créer sous les doigts de fée de sa maman.

En dessinant, Bélinda s'était calmée.

De son côté, Xénophilius s'était rapproché du bureau, et souriait. Il reconnaissait les signes annonciateurs d'un amour protecteur. Il le savait, il avait épousé une sorcière habile, qui maniait la baguette de façon nette, avec style. Un peu sensée. Beaucoup loufoque. D'une magie insensée, sans équivoque. D'une fantaisie décuplée, d'une autre époque. Elle aimait créer, inventer, transformer. Elle peignait, croquait, esquissait, crayonnait. Talentueuse, majestueuse, aventureuse. Ambitieuse. Dangereuse. Derrière son visage sans cesse allumé, toujours, les idées fusaient. Comme maintenant.

Sous les yeux interrogatifs de Luna, Belinda, d'une voix douce et rassurante, envoutante, expliqua.

- Tu vois ce gros animal, juste là ?

Elle pointa son premier dessin du doigt. Luna acquiesça, et sa maman continua.

- C'est un… Un Ronflak. Il est très fort, et il protège les gens de leurs monstres invisibles. Il n'est pas très connu. Pour beaucoup, c'est une espèce disparue. Mais je vais te dire un secret : il existe pour de vrai.

- Et… et là, sur son nez, c'est quoi ? C'est une corne ?

- Absolument. C'est un Ronflak Cornu. Ce sont les plus courageux, les plus puissants. Il lui suffit de frapper sa grosse patte sur le sol pour faire taire n'importe quelle voix, et pour faire fuir n'importe quelle bête du ventre de quelqu'un.

- Même… Même si c'est une grosse bête ?

Les yeux brillants d'admiration de Luna valsaient entre le Ronflak, immobile sur son papier, et les paroles chantantes, virevoltantes, qui jaillissaient des lèvres de sa maman, l'intelligente.

- Bien sûr. C'est le meilleur, c'est une terreur !

La fillette était rouge d'excitation. Sa sorcière de mère avait un don pour raconter les histoires.

- Mais, maman ? Comment il fait, le Raflonk, pour les monstres qui volent ? Il ne vole pas, si ?

- Le Ronflak, ma chérie. Ah, non, tu as raison, le Ronflak ne vole pas. Mais, pour l'aider, il a un ami, beaucoup plus petit que lui. Il se cache dans les plantes, pour être plus discret. Tu le vois ? Il est ici, juste à côté.

Luna se pencha, chercha, puis, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite bête, dessinée d'un trait affirmé, elle secoua la tête de haut en bas.

- Celui-ci, c'est un Nargole. Il a de toutes petites ailes, qui l'aident à avancer très vite ! Et au moins cinquante petites dents, très blanches, très pointues. Et comme il est petit, il peut se faufiler devant tous les méchants. Oh, ça, c'est sûr, il ne faut pas l'embêter, il peut vite devenir détraqué. Mais il s'attaque principalement aux monstres qui flottent au dessus des têtes des gens. Quand il s'aperçoit que le monstre essaye de frôler les cheveux des sorciers, il se précipite, et le mord de toutes ses forces."

La bouche entrouverte de sa fille, ses yeux ronds comme des ballons, et son petit corps avancé si près du bord du tabouret, qu'elle aurait pu en tomber, finirent de rasséréner complètement Xénophilius. Le problème de monstre de Luna était réglé, désormais.


End file.
